


Morning breakfast

by pizzz_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves to spoil Stiles with his cooking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning breakfast

Derek wakes up and groans turns over, he smiles once he sees his boyfriend seeping right next to him. "Baby wake up, c mon darling". Stiles wakes up, with the cutest yawn ever. "Morning already" the moment he said that, his big tummy starting growling ready for breakfast, Derek rest his hand on his fleshy stomach and other hands on his love handles, squeeze just a tiny bit. "Looks like my chubby bunny is hungry." "you bet am, so get your butt out bed and make me breakfast." Derek chuckles and lefts himself out of the bed and gather his chubby boyfriend in his arms and kisses him on his soft cheeks. While carrying him to the dining room, Stiles starts talking about how strong he is and he has enough strength to carry him at his weight. Derek sets him down at the table and goes to the kitchen to get started on Breakfast. 

When he done, he sets the table with a big enough meal to feed a family of five. There was biscuits and gravy, eggs: scrambled, omelet and over easy; sausage, bacon, bagels , grits, chicken and waffles, hash browns and tall glass orange juice to wash it down. That's all for stiles, while Derek just has a whole wheat bagel. Stiles loves it when Derek cooks for him, he cooks just the way Stiles likes it. When stiles gets to the over easy eggs, he puts both of them on the bagel make a sandwich and the yolk burst on his chin and and Derek reaches over swaps his thumb threw it and lets Stiles lick it off his thumb. Derek starts feeding him when he gets to the hash browns. "You like when I feed don't you baby." Derek coos. "Less talking, more feeding" Stiles says. Derek just laughs and says "you greedy chubby thing." 

When the food is gone, Derek kisses him on his cheeks and mouth and whispers "you did so good baby, you ate all that food I made for you, your tummy must be so full, that I might have to carry to you again." Derek is rubbing his belly, and stiles is moaning. "Well stuff this big gut of yours some more later". He lefts stiles up and carries him to living room so they can watch TV and just lay on the couch till lunch time. "Can we have pizza for lunch?, maybe some pasta ?, oh also the bread sticks you made the other day, those are so damn good" stiles ask. "Sure baby you can have whatever you want" Derek whisper and kisses his forehead


End file.
